CAMP HALF-FOOL
by Littlemacca
Summary: Marina, hija de la diosa Iris, es enviada por su propia madre al Campamento Mestizo. Pero, ¿se encuentra en el campamento correcto? Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


**CAMP HALF-FOOL**

******_Este fic participa en el reto "Celebrando El Éxito Del Foro" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

Desde bien pequeña había sabido que era una semidiosa. Sin embargo, ningún monstruo le había perseguido hasta el momento, y eso que contaba ya con dieciséis años de edad. Es más, si no fuera porque su padre le había contado toda la verdad al cumplir los seis, habría llevado una vida absolutamente normal. Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser la vida para una adolescente que desde la más tierna infancia vive en una casa en el árbol en medio del bosque. Esto último se debía a su padre, un arquitecto —chiflado, según algunos y brillante, según otros— que diseñaba aquel tipo de viviendas con el fin de preservar el medio ambiente y vivir siguiendo los designios de la madre naturaleza.

La única deidad que se podía enamorar infinitamente de un hombre como aquél era la diosa Iris. Aunque no la había visto muchas veces, todos los veranos hacía acto de presencia mediante, valga la redundancia, un mensaje Iris y la felicitaba por su cumpleaños. Llevaba tiempo insistiéndole en que debía acudir al Campamento Mestizo, porque allí conocería a otros semidioses con los que podría entablar amistad, así como vivir más de cerca las tradiciones olímpicas. En cambio, su padre siempre se mostraba reticente al no encontrar ningún medio de transporte sostenible para llevarla (o eso decía él, aunque la semidiosa ya se imaginaba que sería simplemente una excusa sobreprotectora). Aquel verano, sin embargo, Iris envió a una de las arpías, sus hermanas, para que la llevaran sana y salva al lugar. Así que nuestra protagonista empaquetó sus cosas, se despidió afectivamente de su padre y voló en una cesta transportada por una de sus tías rumbo al estado de Nueva York.

Por el camino, descubrió que Ella era una ávida lectora, al igual que ella misma. Sabía recitar extensos pasajes de libros de memoria, lo que le sorprendió al igual que envidió. Pero cuando la semidiosa intentaba entablar conversación sobre algunos de los que era capaz de reconocer, la mujer pájaro cambiaba radicalmente de argumento. Acabó aburrida, pero al menos, en la cesta iba cómoda. Viajó adormecida hasta que Ella le dijo:

—Hemos llegado.

Se desperezó y asomó la cabeza hacia el exterior. Extrañada, dijo:

—Esto… Ella, ¿estás segura de que es aquí? Iris dijo que habría un cartel indicativo en el que pondría _Camp Half-Blood_. Aquí, en su lugar, indica _Camp Half-Fool_.

—Es el campamento correcto. Ella no se equivoca. Ella lista.

—Pero… yo no estoy loca.

—Aquí todos estamos locos —le replicó la harpía—. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loca.

—Ella, eso es de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Tras unos minutos de intentar razonar con ella y ver que aquella era una tarea imposible, acabó subiendo por la colina con su baúl a cuestas. Cuando se giró para despedirse, Ella ya había echado el vuelo. Una vez en la cima, se encontró con lo que a todas luces era el campamento.

Siempre se lo había imaginado hermoso, pero parecía mucho más que eso. Caminó unos pasos completamente animada, tanto que casi había olvidado el extraño cartel, cuando un chico alto y delgado de cabellos oscuros le dijo:

—¿Nueva aquí? ¿Nombre?

—Acabo de llegar. Me llamo Marina. Esto… ¿le pasa algo al cartel de la entrada? ¿O es algún tipo de broma de semidioses?

—El cartel, que yo sepa, está correcto. Veamos… —el chico empezó a rebuscar entre unas hojas de dentro de la carpeta que llevaba en la mano—. Aquí estás. Hija de Iris —bajó la mirada por la hoja, seguramente leyéndola—. ¡Por los dioses!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo va mal? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se preocupaba.

—No, nada malo. Sin duda estás en el campamento indicado. ¡No tienes TDAH ni dislexia! ¡Ningún ataque por parte de un monstruo en toda tu vida, y eso que cumplirás los diecisiete en agosto!

—Bueno, se puede decir que he tenido suerte…

Él la miró como si estuviese ida de la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu cabaña y puedas dejar tu equipaje.

El chico la ayudó a llevar su baúl, y al descubrir lo pesado que era, le preguntó por su contenido. Ella le respondió que en su mayoría había libros, a lo que él respondió:

—Lo tuyo es un caso grave, entonces…

Las cabañas se encontraban erigidas sobre un claro y, como ella ya sabía, cada una estaba construida de una forma distinta, dependiendo las características de sus respectivas deidades. En primer lugar franquearon las imponentes cabañas de Zeus, Hera y Poseidón. Cuando llegaron a la siguiente, el chico se detuvo y le dijo:

—Soy hijo de Deméter, ésta es por tanto mi cabaña y ellas son mis hermanas.

Dos chicas se encontraban mirando desde el interior, a través de la ventana. Por el rostro de ambas las lágrimas caían.

—¿Les ha pasado algo?

—¿Lo dices porque lloran? Oh, eso es algo normal en Miranda y Katie. Las pobres nacieron con una especie de maldición… toda planta cercana a ellas, muere.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que más que en el exterior, tenían la mirada perdida en las jardineras del alféizar de la ventana, llenas de plantas y hierbajos mustios.

—¿Sucede lo mismo contigo? —preguntó ella, sin ser capaz de reprimir su curiosidad.

—Dirijo el campamento, no me cuestiones —le respondió con tono tajante, a la defensiva.

—Todos sabemos por qué no puede estar en ese puto campamento que es la cumbia _weón_ —dijo una chica que acababa de aparecer tras ellos. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de cortes y magulladuras y empuñaba una larga espada—. Y de alguna jodida _mea_ ella se enterará y es más probable que sea temprano que tarde pero acabará sabiendo la _wea_.

—¿Te refieres a…? —dijo otra chica que se les acercó—. Ayer se escuchaban desde la cabaña tales ruidos que le debían de estar dando duro hasta llegar a Narnia…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Marina, que no podía entender de qué hablaban.

—Te presento a Diana, hija de Niké y Nisse, hija de Ares. No les hagas mucho caso…

Sin continuar la oración, el semidiós caminó hacia adelante con paso vivo. Ella se vio obligada a seguirle, por lo que continuaron el camino de las cabañas. Tras pasar por aquélla de un potente color rojo sangre, su guía volvió a detenerse y dijo:

—Cabaña siete, hijas de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Son chicas muy listas pero… simplemente escúchalas un poco.

La chica se acercó a la ventana y aguzó el oído para poder comprender lo que decían:

—¡Qué noche la de anoche, Lou! ¡No te puedes imaginar lo fogoso que puede ser Apolo… hasta en los establos… creo que los pegasos no volverán a ser los mismos después de lo que presenciaron! —continuó parloteando hasta que preguntó—. ¿Y bueno, a ti cómo te fue?

—Mi querida Berenise, los semitita… esto, quiero decir, mi novio James cumplió como un campeón. ¡No me extrañaría enterarme de haber quedado embarazada! ¡Aquello parecía un surtidor más que otra cosa!

Marina abrió los ojos como platos, pero no pudo seguir escuchando pues su cicerone ya había vuelto a ponerse en marcha. Cruzaron las cabañas de Apolo y Artemisa (esta última se encontraba vacía), estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo con la de Hefestos cuando un chico salió a toda prisa de ésta y les alertó:

—¡Al suelo! ¡Echaos al suelo!

Lo hicieron segundos antes de que sucediera la explosión que llenó de humo las inmediaciones de la cabaña.

—¿Pero qué has hecho esta vez, Valdez? —le reprendió el hijo de Deméter, enfurecido.

—Yo… creí que esta vez funcionaría —se excusó. Dirigió la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Nueva por aquí? Soy Leo Valdez, el bombón latino del lugar. Pero a ti, y sólo por ser tú, te dejo que me llames Sexy Leo —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Bueno, me voy al búnker a buscar piezas nuevas. Quizás esta vez logre que funcione… ¡seguro que sí!

Y dicho esto, el chico se marchó.

—¿Un hijo de Hefestos cuyas invenciones resultan ser un fracaso? —se atrevió a augurar ella.

—Ajá. Venga, sigamos que se está haciendo tarde.

Tras dejar atrás la cabaña de Afrodita, llegaron a la de Hermes, donde hicieron una breve parada:

—Tienes suerte de que, tras la batalla contra los titanes, Parsifal Hanson exigiera que se construyeran las cabañas de los dioses menores y que éstos reconocieran a sus hijos. Antes la cabaña número once era un caos. Bueno, en realidad la palabra caos no se le podía aplicar, pues nada puede ser caótico con los hermanos Stoll.

—¿No son hijos del dios de las travesuras? —Así era como llamaba su madre a Hermes, según le había dicho era su favorito de entre todos los olímpicos.

—En teoría, sí. Pero a diferencia de él, Connor y Travis son unos maniáticos del orden y la disciplina.

La siguiente fue la cabaña de Dionisio, cuya fachada estaba rodeada de parras y viñas con racimos de uvas que comenzaban a mustiarse. Parecía como si los habitantes del lugar no sintiesen predilección por el vino, en oposición a su progenitor divino.

—Ésa es la cabaña de Hades —El semidiós señaló en dirección a una construcción de piedra oscura. Tenía un aspecto muy descuidado, todo lleno de envases de plástico desperdigados y botellas apiladas.

—¿Tiene ocupantes?

—Sí, tenemos a una chica, Hazel… que es un poco especial. Verás, su padre no sólo es señor del inframundo, sino de todo aquello que está bajo tierra. Por ello, algunos de sus hijos tienen el poder de captar piedras preciosas y demás. Ella, en cambio… atrae los plásticos.

Entonces entendió el porqué de tanta basura amontonada. Vio a una chica menuda, con una nube de cabellos rizados color caramelo que le sonreía desde el interior. Marina iba a decirle algo, pero entonces…

—Y ésta de aquí es la cabaña de Iris.

A la semidiosa el corazón le aleteó de pura emoción. Entraron en la cabaña sin más dilación, que para su propia sorpresa era un tanto fría e impersonal. Sólo había un rincón que tenía aspecto de haber sido habitado. Las sábanas de aquella cama eran de vivos colores y tenía un corcho sobre el que habían pinchado dibujos y fotografías.

—¿Eso es de…? —preguntó, intentando contener su emoción. ¿Tendría la suerte de poder conocer a sus hermanos? Era lo que siempre le había hecho querer ir al Campamento Mestizo.

—Butch, el consejero de la cabaña. Lo esperamos dentro de una semana, ahora mismo está en una misión de exploración. Bueno… voy a dejar que te instales. En media hora enviaré a mi más fiel caballero para que te termine de hacerte la visita guiada y luego juntas vengáis a la cena. Hasta luego.

Una vez se quedó sola, comenzó a retirar sus pertenencias del baúl y a colocarlas en la que había decidido que sería su parte de la cabaña. Al terminar, se echó en la cama. Debía asimilar muchas cosas, como el hecho de que no se encontraba en el campamento del que tanto le había hablado su madre, sino en uno para semidioses… "defectuosos". Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a tener pensamientos tormentosos, la puerta de entrada se abrió:

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va? Soy hija de Hermes y todos aquí me llaman From.

Con ella terminó de ver el resto del lugar, finalizando la visita en el comedor. Allí, todos comían juntos en una mesa alargada que parecía un puro caos. Marina se sentó en el extremo, un tanto apartada, pero al poco los campistas rezagados tomaron asiento y se encontró rodeada de risas y jolgorio. Estando entre ellos descubrió algunas otras peculiaridades de los campistas, como hijos de Hypnos con insomnio, descendientes de Dionisos con rechazo al alcohol, hijas de Afrodita sin elegancia ni encanto… Pronto se descubrió a sí misma disfrutando y participando del jaleo.

Aquella noche cuando se metió en la cama se dio cuenta de que aquellos campistas locos resultaban agradables y se merecían una oportunidad. Y ella se la iba a dar.

* * *

_2000 palabras justas, ni una más ni una menos. Y lo que me ha costado...  
Este fic se lo dedico a todos los maravillosos campistas del foro El campamento mestizo (me he tomado la licencia de incluir a algunos de ellos en esta historia, espero que no les sepa mal).  
Gracias a Diana por ayudarme a dar su toque de "wea" que yo habría sido incapaz de plasmar por mí misma.  
¿Opiniones, comentarios?_

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


End file.
